Transfers
by Kagamine
Summary: There are new transfers into Shibusen, and an odd bunch they are. How will the class react to these new students, one of which seemingly insane?
1. Chapter 1

_Kill Kon, Kan Kon~_

"Everyone sit down, class has started." Professor Stein announced as he rolled into the classroom, a trail of smoke showing his path. "Tsubaki," he called to the students. "please come down here and take roll call." He held out a small folder with a single piece of paper in it.

"Yes, Sensei." Tsubaki replied with a smile, and stood up. As she walked tothe stairs, Soul stopped her.

"Oi, Tsubaki. You know your Mesiter's here, so can you not call his name?" He asked, and Tsubaki blinked.

"But why?"

"I have a headache, and his victory screech of 'YA HOO' will blow my brains out." Soul rolled his eyes and did jazzhands as he said Black Star's famous shout. Maka, who sat right next to Soul, bopped Soul on the head.

"You hush. Plug your ears or something. Go ahead, Tsubaki-chan." she smiled, and Tsubaki proceeded to the front. Soul mashed his fingers in his ears, but it could not block out the "YAHOOOOOOOOOOO!" from Shibusen's favorite failure. As Tsubaki returned to her seat, six people entered the room. Kid, Liz, and Patti were first, followed by another girl and two boys. Liz and Patti took their seats, while Kid stood up front, along with the newcomers. He gestured to them.

"This is Reki, Hidzuke, and Yasushi. They're new transfers into the school, and will be a part of this class." He explained. Reki, the girl, and Hidzuke, the taller of the two boys, both bowed. Yasushi, who seemed a bit out of place, murmured something under his breath. He had no eyes - just empty sockets, in which his black hair fell over a bit. Two deep red scars linked through them. His shirt, a longsleeved gray with four red lines, slipped off his right shoulder, revealing more red scares. His pants were baggy, seemingly the same coloras his shirt, and his ffeet were bare. Hidzuke had deep red hair, spiked as if a vat of gel had been dumped over him. He wore a deep blue shirt, with an offwhite vest over it. On the vest was a spade, in the lower left corner. His pants were no more than black slacks, his shoes also plain and black.

"Thank you for having us in your school." Reki spoke, her voice light and floaty. "I hope we will be treated kindly." She and Hidzuke stood up. Reki wore a long pink sweater, with white pants underneath. Pink slippers graced her feet, and her long green hair was braided, held together at the bottom by a white ribbon.

"Ah, welcome. Reki, please sit by Kilik," Stein addressed, and Kilik held up his hand as his name was spoken. "Hidzuke by Liz, and Yasushi by Kim."

"Ah... Yasushi has to sit by me. He has to be near me at all times, or he gets... cranky." Reki said, her yellow eyes almost glistening with fright. Yasushi grabbed at her arm, his mouth fashioned in a scowl.

"Alright then..." Stein rubbed at the back of his head. "Oxford, please sit next to Ki--" He began, but Oxford was already rocketing over. "THANK YOU, SENSEIIIII!" could be heard from one end of the room, while he was already on the other side. Stein sighed, and the three new students took their seats. As Reki sat down, her hair floated behind, and Liz caught it, admiring it.

"Your hair is so silky! I envy you." She said. Reki smiled.

"Here's a tip - braid it right after you shower and go to bed. It wont be knotted in the morning, and it'll be smooth as if you just finished conditioning it." She said, but as she spoke, Yasushi murmured again. Reki shook her head at him. "You hush now. It's bad enough we had to kick Oxford out of his seat.. Although I don't think he minded."

"OI, NEW GIRL!" a shout came from the row behind her. Two seats over, Black Star was pointing at Reki. "You may be new, but I will not allow you to steal my stage! This class should always be focused on me, Blak Star, the greatest Meister--"

"In detention." Stein finished, face blank. The classroom erupted into laughter. Both Soul and Yasushi flinched, as if in pain, and Hidzuke sighed. He turned to Black Star.

"Oi, how 'bout a little fight?" He asked. His voice had an australian accent, which did not fit his face. As the word "fight" was said, a smile crept across Yasushi's face.

"You're on! Let's go, right now! Tsubaki!" Black Star leapt from his seat all the wall to the front of the class. Tsubaki waved her arms around.

"B-but Black Star, we hasve no official to watch!" She stammered. Obviously she wanted to avoid getting off on the new students' bad side. Stein shook his head.

"I shall be the official. The class can watch." He said. Yasushi began to laugh. A maniacal little giggle filled the room. He got up and pulled at Reki's arm.

"Fight! Fight!" he spoke, in a highpitched voice that fit his height, but not his face. He pulled Reki out of her seat and out the door, followed by Hidzuke, Black Star, the defeated Tsubaki, and the rest of the class.


	2. Chapter 2

Outside, the whole class has assembled on the front step of Shibusen, with Stein leading in the front. On his left stood Maka, Kid, Liz, Patti, and the disgruntled Soul. On his right stood Kilik, Pot of Fire/Thunder, Oxford, Kim, Jacqueline, and Harvar. Yards away stood Black Star, with Tsubaki already in weapon form. Across from him stood Reki, with Yasushi to her right, and Hidzuke to her left.

"Oi, who's the weapon and who's the Meister?" Black Star asked. Reki stepped forward.

"I'm the Meister." she said with a smile. Black star laughing heartily.

"You're the Meister? This should be easy!"

"Black Star!" Tsubaki scolded him. Reki turned to Yasushi and Hidzuke, who nodded. She took off her sweater and tossed it to the side. Underneath was a small pink tubetop, which wrapped around her neck.

"Had I known we'd been fighting today, I would have worn more comfortable pants." Reki sighed. "Hidzuke, Yasushi, if you will." Hidzuke and Yasushi nodded, and turned into two bright purple lights. They shot into the air, and the the lights exploded, two blades falling from the same spot. She caught them by the handles and got into a ready position. She was a Blade Meister, who specialized in elbow blades.

"Ah, a blade meister... This should be interesting." Stein commented, taking a puff from his cigarette. Maka cocked her head to the side.

"A blade meister? are they special?" she asked.

"Blade Meisters are a bit different. Like Black Star, a blade meister's weapon can turn into different weapons. But blade weapons can turn into /anything/ that has a blade - swords, fans, and even certain types of archery weapons. But they're very hard to control. I doubt Reki can barely use more than three forms." He explained. "And an elbow blade as a main weapon is surprising. They're hard to master, and even when they /are/ mastered, they have a very low rate of hitting a target." This got both Kid and Soul's attention now.

"OH HO HO HO HO HO. I'll let you have the first strike!" Black star laughed his legendary laugh, getting into a fighting stance. Reki shrugged. Reki moved her leg, and she disappeared. Black Star tensed. "Where'd she g--"

"Black Star, behind you!" Tsubaki yelled. Black star turned around and arched his back, narrowly avoiding a swipe of a blade. Reki, who was upside down in midair, slammed her foot down to the ground, missing Black Star yet again. But as she hit the ground, concrete lightly shattered. She stood up straight, and Black Star landed a few yards away."

"Tch, she's fast." He said. "But her weapon is close range..." He contemplated moves for a second, then flung one end of Tsubaki at Reki at a high speed.

"Left! Left!" Yasushi laughed. Reki sidestepped, but could not avoid being wrapped in Tsubaki's chain.

"Huh?" Her face went blank as her feet left the ground. She panicked, as she could not loosen herself from the chain, and Black Star was ready to slice her.

"Reki, optimize!" Hidzuke shouted. Reki snapped to attention, pointing out both blades so that they pointed towards Black Star. They would hit Black Star before he could stike. But Black Star knew what she was doing.

"Tsubaki, smoke bomb mode!" The chain around Reki disappeared, and smoke enveloped her. She put her blades together, and knocked the handles. "Tsubaki, ninja blade mode!"

"Yes!" The smoke disappeared, and Black Star got ready to strike. But he paused. Reki was pointing a bow at him, with a giant arrow ready to be shot. She smirked, and released the string, the arrowing firing with Black Star straight ahead. Black Star moved to the right, and the arrow missed.

"Yasushi!" Reki shouted. The arrowed turned into a throwing star, with a dozen small swords attached to each point. It flew towards Black Star, slightly cutting his stomach, and a tiny trickle of blood dripping from it. He hissed.

"Fine, I'll finish this!" He gripped Tsubaki tighter. "FeyBlade mode!" As the ninja blade turned into a katana, black marks clung to his face. "Go, Tsubaki!" he yelled, and shadows shot towards Reki. She could not flee in time, and was caught, hoisted into the air. Black Star jumped and sliced at Reki's exposed stomach - and hit. She coughed up blood, and dropped her weapons, who transformed back to normal.

"Reki!" Hidzuke screeched, and Tsubaki transformed. Reki fell, and was caught - by Stein. Yasushi hissed, but Stein's glare stopped him completely.

"Black Star." Stein said. Black Star walked over, a grin of accomplishment on his face. The other students followed, curious. Stein turned to him. "Black Star, you went too far over a little cut. Look at where she hit you, then look at her." Black Star looked to where a small rip was in his shirt - there was no more than a tiny scratch on his abdomen. He looked to where he had hit the transfer Meister. It was a deep gash, but bleeding slowly. Blood stained her mouth and chin as well.

"I.. I didn't realize I hit her that hard." He said, his face dropping.

"Kid, Soul," Stein said. "please accompany Hidzuke and Yasushi to the nurse's office, with Re--" He could not finish, or more, could not be heard. Yasushi was was hissing much louder than he could speak. He tackled Black Star to the ground, repeating the words "Hurt Reki! Hurt Reki!" over and over again. He raised his arm, which turned into a sparkling silver blade, and aimed for Black Star's face.


End file.
